Wonderful
by Artemis Blink
Summary: Matt tells TK the story of their parents' divorce. Songfic to "Wonderful" by Everclear.


A/N- It's an Everclear song fic of Wonderful. Yeah, not Green Day this time. I really like this song. It's one of my fave Everclear songs. Yeah, um, enjoy the fic. 

D/C- I don't own Digimon or "Wonderful". 

Wonderful   
by Artemis Blink

TK was at our Dad's with me for the weekend. I was in my room when he knocked on my door. 

"Matt?" 

"Yeah, man?" 

"I was...wondering if you...could tell me the story of mom and dad's divorce." 

"Why?" 

"Well, you know I was too little to remember to remember it. And you were only seven. Could you tell me it?" 

TK sat on my bed. He was right. He was little. That was ten years ago and he was only four. 

_I close my eyes when I get too sad   
I think thoughts that I know are bad   
Close my eyes and I count to ten   
I hope it's over when I open them   
I want the things that I had before   
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door   
I wish I could count to ten   
Make everything be wonderful again_

It was a stormy night. Dad was working late and Mom put you to bed. No matter how much you fought, she put you in anyway. I was watching TV when dad walked in. He was staggering seemed no himself at all. 

That's when mom came back in the room. 

"Hi, honey," she greeted him. 

"Don't give me that shit..." he muttered. 

"Are you drunk?" mom demanded. 

"I'm stressed out!" 

"You used that same damn excuse last week!" Mom screamed. She turned to me. "Matt, go to your room!" 

"But mom!" I whined. 

"Go now!" 

"Fiiine..." 

I got up and walked to room. I heard them resume their fighting. Mom seemed to scream the loudest. Dad was too drunk to really yell. I didn't turn on my light. The only light in my room was from the lightning outside. 

_I hope my mom and I hope my dad   
Will figure out why they get so mad   
I hear them scream, I hear them fight   
Say bad words that make me wanna cry   
Close my eyes when I go to bed   
And I dream adventures that will make me smile   
I feel better when I hear them say   
Everything will be wonderful someday   
Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world's so big   
I just don't understand how,   
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes   
Tell me everything is wonderful now_

I hudled in a corner of my room. Dad had been coming hom late and drunk ever since he's been working so hard for the station. He's been so stressed. So that's what he told mom. I heard you crying from the other side of the wall. 

_na, na, na, na, na, na, nahhh   
na, na, na, na, na, na, nahhh   
na, na, na, na, na, na, nahhh   
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now_

I eventually fell asleep. I don't know how. When I woke up, the sun was shining. I got up and walked to the living room. Some of the furniture and things were tossed and overturned. I looked around and saw no one. 

I ran to your room and found you asleep. You were clinging to your bear and your blonde hair was all a mess, chances are, like mine. 

I ran down the hall to mom and dad's room and found only mom. Dad was gone. Mom got up and saw me. 

"Yamato, you're up." 

"Where's dad?" I asked. 

"He's at work. He passed out after the fight. I'm sorry you had to see that, Matt, but it's over." 

_I go to school and I run & play   
I tell the kids that it's all ok   
I like to laugh so my friends won't know   
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home   
Go to my room and I close my eyes   
I make believe that I have a new life   
I don't believe you when you say   
Everything will be wonderful someday _

  
Promises mean everything when you're little   
And the world is so big   
I just don't understand how,   
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes   
When you tell me everything is wonderful now 

A few days went by. Mom and Dad weren't fighting. You acted like nothing was wrong, TK. You had no idea. That was best. You needed not to know. 

Everything was fine, until another night when dad came home late and even drunk than before. This wasn't like dad at all. He had changed. 

_na, na, na, na, na, na, nahhh   
na, na, na, na, na, na, nahhh   
na, na, na, na, na, na, nahhh   
na, na, na, na, na, na, nahhh _

  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now.   
I don't wanna hear you say   
That I will understand someday   
No, no, no, no   
I don't wanna hear you say 

"Dammit, I hate it when you come home drunk like this!" Mom screamed as she threw a vase at him. 

You and I took shelter in my room. I told you to go to alseep on my bed and I sat by the door. 

"Maybe you should make clearer next time!" Dad yelled. 

I heard a slap. 

"Don't you DARE ever hit me again!!" Mom screamed even louder. "I'm leaving and I'm taking the boys!" 

_No, no, no, no   
I don't wanna meet your friends   
And I don't wanna start over again   
I just wanna my life to be the same, just like it used to be   
Some days I hate everything   
Some days I hate everything   
Ever wanna live with me?   
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now _

  
na, na, na, na, na, na, nahhh   
na, na, na, na, na, na, nahhh   
na, na, na, na, na, na, nahhh   
na, na, na, na, na, na, nahhh 

Mom filed for divorce against Dad. Dad got full custody of me and Mom got you. After the divorce, Dad cleaned himself up and became like he was before. But the thing was, we weren't a family anymore. Sure, you and I would be with mom or dad together, but all four of us weren't together. 

You and mom moved across the bay and I hardly saw you. Until we went to the Digital World. After that, you and mom moved back into town. Mom and Dad were on good terms, but were still weren't a family. 

_Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now   
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now   
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now   
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now   
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now_


End file.
